


Almost

by ThoughtsInMyMind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Foster Care, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsInMyMind/pseuds/ThoughtsInMyMind
Summary: Ben Solo was a man who was constantly at the feet of victory but seemed to always miss his chance by that much. He was always second best. He was rewarded a consolation prize. He was given participation ribbons. Ben was an afterthought. He was patient though. Waiting for his chance to shine. He finally got that moment when he was older. But he almost missed his chance. Almost.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the original idea of these characters and the universe they live in.

**  
**

**Moodboard created by[beybex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybex)**

* * *

**_-Meet Ben-_ **

Ben Solo was a man who was constantly at the feet of victory but seemed to always miss his chance by that much. He was always second best. He was rewarded a consolation prize. He was given participation ribbons. Ben was an afterthought. He was patient though. Waiting for his chance to cross that finish line, be the winner, hoist that trophy in the air and revel in glory. That day would come, he knew. He just didn't know if he would spend the rest of his life trying to find it. He didn't want to miss his chance, but he was wondering if he would ever get his shot at victory.

He finally got that moment when he was older. But he almost missed his chance.

 _Almost_.

* * *

_**-Coffee Shop-** _

He almost missed his bus, which almost didn't give him time to go to that coffee shop on 6th street one morning.

Ben wasn't a morning person. No matter how much sleep he got, no matter how much caffeine he put in his system, he always had a case of the Monday's every day of the week. Why did he hate the morning's so much? It was simple: life mocks him for never being the best. Why would he want to be reminded of this every time he woke up to start his 'second best', 'mediocre' life? He was a shadow of his parent's accomplishments. He worked for a firm that relied on butt kissing instead of hard work. He was always the 'friend' and not the 'lover'. Just once Ben wanted to know how it felt like to not be second best, the consolation prize, the participation ribbon.

Just once.

That morning was just like the rest, although he had to rush a bit since he got up later than he wanted. Sure, he had a car and it made sense to drive himself to work, but he lived in a busy metropolis and parking downtown was both expensive and a challenge. So, public transportation for work it was. Today though because of how horrible it started out, Ben felt for once to just not worry so much. He was already going to be late to his morning meeting, would've been scolded by his ass of a boss, would've been shown up by his colleagues, and would've been given the grunt work anyway. So, what was the point? He should've been worried that suddenly that morning he wasn't even 'trying' his best, but he just felt lost. Maybe he was starting to give up.

_Screw it, let's grab some coffee._

He arrived at the coffee shop on 6th street. He liked this one because it was a mom and pop and preferred the taste of their beans over the chain stores with faster service and cheaper prices. Ben was a man who preferred quality over quantity. Too bad he worked for someone who preferred the opposite. One of these days just watch, he'll quit. Just… one of these days.

He took his order and decided _fuck it, I'll sit here for a while_. _They can wait._ This casual 'I don't give a damn' side of him this morning was taking over and he didn't mind one bit. He found an open table and sat down, tossing his messenger bag on the seat beside him.

As if the stars had aligned, his assistant sent him a text message moments later.

_**Snoke is having an important meeting with a new client this morning. Team meeting rescheduled to 10 AM. Wherever you are, boss, you got lucky. -G. Phasma** _

_**Just running a few errands. Will be in before 10. Thanks, Gwen. -B. Solo** _

The barista dropped off his mug to his table and for once Ben enjoyed sipping his tasty cup of joe. There was something different about sipping a hot beverage from a cold ceramic mug that didn't feel as rewarding from sipping it from a thin paper cup. It did help that his assistant actually texted him some good news instead of the usual crap she had to relay to him all the time. He was certainly relieved that he wasn't going to get in trouble for being late and was even happier that he had an extra hour or two to relax.

"Ben Solo! It's so great to see you!" a short elder woman walked up to him.

"Hey Maz," he greeted the owner of the coffee the shop.

"This is a first. You're actually sitting and enjoying your coffee instead of ordering a to-go cup!" She wiped down his table and sat at the other empty seat beside him.

"How do you know that I'm always grabbing a to-go cup?" he joked with the older lady.

"Oh please. My barista, Finn, says you're here every morning like clockwork ordering the exact same thing. He and Rose automatically make your drink even before you reach the front of the line! Why do you think your order gets called so fast? It's thanks to me so you're welcome!" she babbled.

"Thanks, Maz," he chuckled.

"How are your parents my boy?" she asked.

"You know mom, she's busy governing the city. And dad's flying somewhere over the Atlantic."

"Busy, busy, busy," she laughed. "And how are you? Are you still working for the devil?"

"Maz," he whined. "First Order isn't that bad."

"They're a money hungry organization. That's bad in anyone's eyes."

"It is a pretty cutthroat company, I tell you that," Ben confessed. "It's all about kissing butt. Since I don't play that way, I've been there five years, but they still treat me like it's my first day."

"You see that's why you belong somewhere else where your work is being noticed!" the woman cried. "Just say the word. I know someone who works at the Resistance Group downtown. They'll be thrilled to have the son of Leia and Han Solo working for them."

"If I don't want to flaunt my nepotism at my current job, what makes you think I'll use it to get another one?"

"Fair point. But I can still get you in," she nudged him. Maz knew a lot of people and they all loved her. She certainly had a ton of connections.

"I'll think about it."

Ben started to sip his Americano when Maz attacked him with more probing.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Come on, Maz. Can't I enjoy my coffee without the 20 questions?" he tried to avoid answering.

"You're not getting any younger, Solo. You need to find a girl, get married and have a bunch of pretty babies," she chuckled.

"Yeah well if you find me a girl who is interested, then I'll promise to come here every morning and stay for coffee," he told her.

"Girls are interested in you, Ben. You just have to open your eyes," Maz said.

She got up and prepared herself to get back to the bar.

"Don't let your greatest opportunity pass you by, young Solo. Whether it's love or your career. You deserve nothing but the best."

"Thanks," He smiled.

Maz Kanata was a long-time friend of his mother and was his babysitter growing up. Even to this day, she watched out for him more than his parents ever did. Of all the reasons to come to Maz's Coffee Shop, it was because of that stubborn old lady.

She always gave him sound advice. They were simple, to the point, but meant a lot.

_Don't let your greatest opportunity pass you by._

Well, life always passed him by. He was always a second thought. How in the world would he ever get his greatest opportunity?

_You just have to open your eyes._

Easier said than done, Maz. Easier said than-

And there she was.

With big beautiful hazel eyes, soft chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders, and that dimply smile… It could make a man forget his name. He almost forgot his name in fact. He almost forgot where he was. This woman was mesmerizing.

She stepped into the coffee shop just moments earlier and took a drink order, sitting at the table across from his. Who was this woman? He had to know.

Maz had gone up to her and handed her the latte she ordered, asking if she needed anything else. The woman smiled and thanked his old babysitter, saying she was fine for now. Maz curtly nodded then turned around. Ben had been staring at them, not realizing he was still doing it. Maz walked up to him, refocused his mind and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you ok, boy? You look like you saw a ghost."

Immediately, Ben shook his head out of this haze.

"Erm, sorry Maz. I just got out of it for a second."

"My goodness, boy. How much caffeine do I need to put in your system for you to wake up?!" she cried.

"I'm awake, Maz. I am. I just daydreamed for a second," he told her.

"About what?"

"Nothing, it's not important," he tried to dismiss. He made himself busy and sipped his coffee, stealing one last glance at the woman across the room.

Maz noticed this time and followed his gaze to her.

"Ahh," she smirked and turned to him. "I get it."

"Get what?" he turned his attention to the old lady.

Maz simply laughed to herself and started to walk off.

"You're just like your father sometimes, you know that?" she said over her shoulder.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at that crazy old lady's thoughts.

 _Oh Maz, always trying to look out for me. She means well_ , he thought to himself.

He took another sip of his coffee and naturally directed his gaze back to the woman across from him. But this time, she was staring back…

She had a feeling someone was watching her. What else was new? Yes, she knew she was beautiful, but that was more of a curse than a blessing. Slime balls would come up to her assuming she was easy and will talk to any man who gave her attention. She grew accustomed to the eyes watching her every move, and she hated it so much.

But this feeling… it was different.

Call it a connection.

She decided to find the person who was staring at her, giving her this odd sensation and looked up. She didn't have to search for too long because she immediately met eyes with him.

She didn't need to second guess if he was the one. She knew. He was _the one_. With his lush raven locks that covered his unmistakably large ears and half of his neck, his cherry brown eyes, the scruffy beginnings of a goatee on his soft yet rigid face. She was swooning over this man sitting across from her, staring back.

She smiled at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. He stared for another moment, unsure if she was in fact throwing that smile in his direction. A second later, he returned the sentiment with a half grin, looking down at his mug and growing red in the face for being caught staring. She thought it was the cutest thing.

_Oh wow, she must think I'm a creep. Maybe I should stop staring._

He took to reading some contracts on his tablet to pass the time. Although he wasn't getting much done because he couldn't focus on anything he was reading. Not when she was a mere couple feet from him.

_Okay, just one more look and it's back to business._

He closed his tablet, took a deep breath and looked up.

This time, he caught her staring.

She sheepishly smiled and her cheeks flushed again. He grinned wider this time. He couldn't believe she was stealing a glance at him! Okay. He needed to man up right now and go up and talk to her.

 _Come on Ben. You got this._ He said to himself. _When has any girl ever shown even the slightest interest in you? She was looking at you. That's got to mean something, right?_

Too soon, his insecurities took over and his mind told him this was a long shot, that she was way out of his league. _What girl would settle for second best?_ Regrettably, he listened to that haunting voice and packed up his bags. He got up from his seat to return his mug, waved at the baristas goodbye and walked towards the door.

_Don't let your greatest opportunity pass you by._

Maz's words lingered in his mind as he walked to the entrance. If his parents weren't around to give him advice, his old babysitter sure was. She always knew what to say to him. Even as a little boy, Ben had a fear of the dark and Maz was there to give him courage. To be brave.

 _You got to be brave, Ben._ He heard his babysitter's voice. _Just be brave and talk to her._

He stopped in his tracks, turned around and glanced over. He walked straight to her, meeting a surprised look on her face.

"Hi there," she smiled at him.

It was as if she was expecting him to come back. Or at least hoped.

He nervously grinned and held out his hand.

"Hi," he said. "My name's Ben."

This morning, Ben woke up late and almost changed his morning routine. If he missed his bus and decided to skip breakfast this morning, he would've never gone to the coffee shop to catch up with Maz. If he took his order to go, then he wouldn't have ever met her. If he didn't decide to turn around and walk up to her, he would have never met Rey Johnson.

He almost wouldn't have met the girl he would marry.

 _Almost_.

* * *

**_-Asking Her Out-_ **

You know the saying, slow and steady wins the race? Well Ben took that meaning and applied it with Rey.

He was taking it real slow. Not that it was his game. He didn't have any game. He was just a shy guy. Even to this day, a couple weeks later Ben was still amazed that he had the guts to walk up to this woman and introduce himself.

He stayed back for a bit longer and chatted with her at her table. She was new to the city and was studying for her master's degree in kinesiology and sports medicine. That explained why he's never seen her around town. Seven years his junior, this woman was beyond her years in wisdom, maturity and confidence. Ben was smitten.

What was more surprising was how fast she opened up to him. She told him about her childhood and growing up in the foster system. She always wished she could have a real family, but these days, she just wanted a better future for herself. He in turn shared a bit about his life, something he rarely shared with others. His rough childhood consisted of being cast in a shadow by his successful parents, with his insecurities attributing to growing up in the public eye. She didn't think any different of him when she learned who his parents were. In fact, she felt like she was living under a rock because she didn't even recognize their names. This made him fall for her even harder.

After that morning they agreed to meet for coffee again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. It had been nearly three weeks of seeing each other almost every morning for coffee and Ben was still taking things slow.

"So, where do you live?" she asked one morning.

"I have a loft near the university. It's like a block from the Tricity park. You?"

"Wow we live near each other," she mentioned. "I share a dorm room with three other girls on campus."

"Ouch, sorry about that. No privacy then, huh?"

"I'm used to it," she shrugged. "I've shared rooms with much more kids when I was in the foster system."

"It must've been really tough for you growing up," he said. "But you turned out alright," he flashed a sweet grin.

"Thanks," she blushed.

He got her to smile. Usually it was him that would be flushed in the cheeks but this time, she blushed! _Score one for Ben!_

"Sharing rooms wasn't really an issue for me growing up. It was more of the fact that I never lived somewhere where the host family had a backyard or anything," Rey said.

"You wanted a backyard of all things?" he smiled amusingly.

"Sure did," she giggled. "Just a yard to play outside, have a picnic, watch the stars light up the sky at night, you know?"

He nodded.

"But in truth, I've always wanted a treehouse."

"A tree house, really?" he would've never guessed.

"Yep," she said. "There was a show that I watched when I was a child where all the neighborhood kids would meet at the treehouse of one of the kids and they'd spend the whole day there playing, using their imagination, escaping from their parents. Just being kids and being happy. I always wanted that."

Ben simply smiled at her. She looked over at him shyly.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I was rambling," she tried covering her embarrassed face.

"No, it's cute when you ramble."

Where did this confidence come from?

"Did you ever have a treehouse growing up?" she tried to move the spotlight away from herself to him.

"I wouldn't call it a treehouse more than a plank of wood at the top of the apple tree in my backyard. My dad promised to build one with me, but he never got around to building anything else but the floor. It was really a deck. I had so many ideas for one too."

"Oh yeah? Show me?"

She handed him a napkin and pulled out a pen from her purse. He chuckled and grabbed the pen, drew a rudimentary looking 'treehouse' and handed it back to her.

She looked at it and cackled.

"Come on, Ben. That's just like every other treehouse."

"Oh, and yours was one of a kind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she smirked.

She grabbed the napkin and pen from him and made a few tweaks to his drawing.

"Wait, hold on. You want a sky roof for your treehouse? Might as well not put a roof. Might as well just have a deck like I did!" he teased.

"No, I still wanted a roof, but I also wanted one that can open up on starry nights. Hey if cars can have sunroofs, then tree houses can have star roofs!" she giggled.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic," he laughed along.

After a bit, she glanced at her watch and drank the last bit of her latte.

"I better get going soon. My class starts in less than an hour."

They both got up and she offered to bring their mugs back to the counter. Ben cherished the doodle they drew together so much that he stuffed the napkin in his jacket pocket. She came back and they picked up their bags and headed towards the door.

He wanted to ask her out on an official date, he really did. But he wasn't sure if she was interested. Now, a normal person would get the hint, but this was Ben. He did not.

They stepped outside and faced each other. They usually went opposite ways, with her school on the west end and his firm on the east end of town.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.

"Same place, same time," she replied.

She lingered for a moment. Usually he let her walk away first. Something his dad taught him about letting a lady make the move to leave so you can make sure she left safely. But this time she stayed in place.

They glanced at each other with nervous smiles.

"Um…" Ben muttered.

She looked hopeful, her eyes widening a bit. But her smile faltered when he suddenly looked away. She lightly sighed.

"Ben?" she said boldly.

He turned back to her.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" she asked almost desperately.

His jaw dropped.

"Unless… crap. Did I read this wrong? Are you not interested in me that way?"

He was still dumbstruck.

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Rey thought to herself.

"Okay, well I probably made things awkward for us… I'll see you later, Ben."

She sheepishly chuckled and turned around, shaking her head and feeling stupid for even trying. She began to walk away just a few steps when finally, he found his voice again, his feet were connected to his brain and his mind turned back on.

"Wait! Rey!" he shouted and ran to catch up with her.

Despite feeling utterly humiliated, she stopped and waited for him.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to register literally everything that you said."

"It's fine," she said embarrassed. "I'm sorry I read it wrong."

"No!" he cried. "No, no, no! I do want to ask you out. I like you, Rey. I really like you," he confessed.

It was her turn to be speechless.

"Seriously, that first day we met. I couldn't stop staring at you. But in the most non stalker, non-creepy way, please believe me," he begged.

She couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"I mean like the 'I don't even know your name, but I feel a connection with you' kind of way, you know? I can't explain it. But that's why I needed to introduce myself. I wanted to know your name. I wanted to talk to you."

She smiled at him as he continued to talk. More like ramble.

"Augh, I probably messed this up, and I may have missed my chance because I'm slower than molasses at picking up these things and I don't usually get to score with a beautiful smart girl like you. I never do. But for some reason you talked to me and continued to talk to me. And I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way, I've never talked so much about my feelings and… crap, I'm talking too much aren't I?" he realized.

She smirked at him and they both chuckled.

"I mean, all I wanted was for you to ask me out. But sure, let's talk about feelings," she teased.

"I'm sorry," he said getting red in the face.

"I like you too, Ben," she shared. "And yeah, I get what you mean. I felt that connection too when we first met."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Great."

"Mhm."

A beat had passed.

"So…"

"Ben…" Rey giggled at him expectantly.

"Oh crap, right!" he shook his head clumsily. He took in a deep breath and looked straight at her. "Rey, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she smirked.

If she didn't nudge him to make the first move, Ben would've probably still taken things slower than molasses. Good thing she gave him a push.

He almost missed his chance to ask her out.

 _Almost_.

* * *

_**-First Date-** _

He was late for their first date.

It wasn't his fault entirely. Ben wanted to take her to this fancy Italian restaurant on the west end of town and he had made reservations for it and everything. On the night of their first date, Rey arrived first, waiting for him in the front of the room as they didn't seat people until their entire party arrived.

She waited for almost two hours.

Now Ben, he had the courage to talk to her the first day, then had that nudge to ask her out a couple days ago. But he didn't even have the common sense to ask for her number in case of an emergency like this. Not that Rey shouldn't be to blame either. She was so excited for their date even she didn't think to give him her number beforehand.

She liked him. A lot. He was sweet without trying, cute without knowing, and interested without being too pushy. He was one of a kind. Which was why Rey waited so long for him that night. She had been stood up before, but she really didn't want to think Ben was the kind of guy to do that. But here she was, dolled up in a beautiful dress that she bought when she really shouldn't be spending petty cash on things because she had student loans to pay off. She put her hair up in a neat bun different from her usual loose and messy style. And she wore minimal makeup, enough to accentuate her femininity. She was all dressed up for a boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

Was he actually standing her up? She could have sworn he liked her too. He even said it. But then again, she pretty much forced him to ask her out. Maybe she was too forward? Ugh, she always was. She grew up in foster care with many kids that if she didn't voice her mind, she'd get shoved around. Why did she have to be so forward?

She checked her phone; it was almost 8 PM. Their 6 PM dinner reservations were most likely long gone. Dejected, she got up from the bench in the lobby and walked out of the restaurant.

She glanced at the direction towards the coffee house, then turned the other way towards her dormitory. She shook her head and chuckled sadly to herself.

 _Who was I kidding thinking this was going to be a fairytale romance?_ She thought to herself. _I may have dressed up like one tonight, but I'm no princess. And he's better off as someone else's prince._

She decided the best thing to do was leave and forget about the guy that was taking over her heart.

"Rey!" she heard her name and spun her head back to the other direction.

There he was, dressed in a fitted navy blue suit, his hair a bit messy from sprinting and when he reached her, he was desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

With any other guy, she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain. But with Ben, she wanted to. She wanted him.

"It's alright," she dismissed. She just couldn't believe he showed up.

"No wait, please let me explain…"

He put a finger in the air, asking her to let him catch his breath a bit more.

"I wasn't trying to blow you off, okay? Just, first things first. I was looking forward to this date all week."

"Me too," she barely said above a whisper.

"And- _wow,_ " he said when he took a look at what she was wearing. "You look… like an angel."

She blushed at his remark. It was true. Her beautiful cream dress with silver accents made her look heavenly.

"Thanks," she said. "So, what took so long?"

"Right," he shook his head from that trance and continued. "I was getting ready to leave when my boss threw a deposition at me at the last minute because this other guy Hux decided to leave early without telling anyone. He was chewing my ass already all day so I accepted the work and sat back down to read it, seeing if I could finish before I really had to leave so I wouldn't miss our date. But then I got to thinking I don't care, I want to see you, so I packed up and left. I'll have a scolding tomorrow, but I just wanted to see you."

"That's really sweet, Ben."

"But then there was this old lady and her granddaughter, and her cat was stuck in a tree, so I helped her out. It took a while because that furball did not want to get rescued from a stranger. I checked my watch by the time I was done helping her and realized how late I was. God, we really need to exchange numbers."

"That would've helped," she said.

Ben took another breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I mess this up?" he asked timidly.

"Well, it was a little embarrassing sitting in the lobby for two hours waiting on you. By the first hour the maître d was giving me pity glances," she tried to joke. But he didn't think it was funny. He felt horrible.

"Aw dammit. I'm sorry, Rey."

"No, it's fine. I don't care what they think."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Look, if I fucked this up, just tell me. You can leave. I don't deserve a chance with you."

"Well, too bad. Because I'm giving you one," she smiled at him.

"Really?" he was in disbelief.

"Really," she assured him. "Besides, how can I be mad at someone who was trying to help a little girl with her cat? I'm not a monster."

"I feel like I am, making you wait and all. You told me that you hate when people flake."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Well we probably lost our reservation. I wanted to take you to this place so bad," he kicked imaginary dirt from his feet.

"It's alright. It's a bit too fancy for me anyways," she said to him. "Why don't we go somewhere else? There's a pizza joint down the road that I like."

"Pizza sounds amazing," he smiled in relief. He was so glad she was giving him a chance. "Shall we?"

He gestured his arm towards the direction of the pizza parlor and the pair began their walk downtown.

"I'm really sorry again," he said to her. "I swear my job ruins my life sometimes."

"Do you even like your job?"

"I love what I do, but I hate where I work."

"You know what I think? You should quit your firm and start your own," she said as they continued walking.

"You think so?" he furrowed his brows. He had thought about that before but wasn't sure if it was too farfetched of a dream.

"Mhm," she nodded. "You're a smart guy, Ben. You have so much potential. Don't be afraid to show it off sometimes. Confidence is sexy."

She smirked at him and he blushed. _She wants confident, huh? Message received._

Boldly, he reached out and took a hold of her hand, and she responded by squeezing it.

"Smooth," she winked.

If she wasn't so forgiving and he wasn't worth waiting for, tonight would have never happened.

He almost missed their first date - the date that started their fairy tale romance.

 _Almost_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was intended to be a one-shot with just that very first section (Coffee Shop) but you know how that goes... some 16k words later I needed to split it up into three chapters haha
> 
> Btw, you'll get tired of the word "Almost" by the end of this story. I am lol. But I'm trying something different here! Okay stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**_-First Kiss-_ **

They didn't have a first kiss on their first date. No, that didn't happen until their third. How she even had the patience to wait that long? Well, Rey was head over heels for him. She would've waited until forever.

It was a Sunday evening and he drove them to the next town over for the fall festival. Ben felt that three dates was enough to make the next move. He wanted to kiss her. He was debating whether to do it on their first date, but he didn't feel like he earned it since it started off on the wrong foot and ended up receiving a kiss on the cheek from Rey instead. On the second date? The man chickened out (what else was new). In fact, he was leaning in to kiss her, but last minute decided to kiss her cheek instead. She seemed disappointed at the end of that evening, which was why he was surprised she agreed to a third date with him. There were no more excuses. From being late to their first date and missing a chance to kiss her on their second, he was pulling out all the stops. He was going to kiss her tonight and ask Rey to be his girlfriend.

When they reached the fairgrounds, the first thing she wanted to do was go on a hayride through the pumpkin patch. He bought their tickets, climbed onto the truck bed, and settled on a bundle of hay with the other riders. She was enjoying herself thoroughly, amazed by the many farm animals, decorations, and of course pumpkins around the festival grounds. There was a moment where Rey was so caught in her own contented bliss that she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ben felt that he should wrap his arm around her and maybe steal his first kiss on that hayride. It was romantic, riding under the stars and although there were about a dozen other people with them, everyone was in their own little groups leaving the two with semi-privacy.

This was his chance.

He started to raise his arm and bring it over her shoulder when the truck drove over a very bumpy path, causing all riders to jump in their seats. Rey instantly lifted her head from Ben's shoulder to hold on to the rail of the truck and balance herself.

"Whew, that was a close one," she turned to him and giggled.

She then continued to look around and once again point at the different things she found interesting. Well, there goes his shot.

Maybe he'll find another moment.

After they grabbed soft pretzels and hotdogs, Rey asked Ben if they could play some carnival games. He wasn't good at these games, they required patience and skill, but he'd do anything for this woman. They found a booth and she awed at the stuffed animals hanging on the wall. It then became a mission for him to win her a prize. Thirty dollars and a dozen balloon dart pops later, he managed to snag just enough tickets to win her a stuffed turtle.

"You sure you want the turtle? You don't want a bear or a koala instead?" he asked when she picked out her prize. Something more huggable.

"Nope. I like my turtle. It's slow and steady and cute. Like you," she playfully winked at him.

_This had to be a sign!_

Ben smiled at her comment and decided this was it. He was going to kiss her.

The giant that he was, he took too big of a step that he completely forgot the cup of soda he'd placed on the ground in front of him and tipped his cola on the floor, startling them both.

"Oh crap," he said, hoping not to get either of their feet wet.

She giggled at him.

"They're clumsy too, just like you."

Another moment lost.

_Alright Ben Solo, you are not leaving this place until you kiss Rey Johnson._

The rest of the night was light as they lingered around for the main event – the fireworks show. It wasn't a holiday yet, but it was the first day of the fall festival so there was a reason to celebrate. Ben hadn't been at the festival in years; probably the last time he went was with his friend Chewie back in high school. He wasn't all too sure where the best spot for the fireworks show was, but he knew it would be at the football field. He found a nice spot on the grass and sat with Rey while they awaited the show.

"Are you having a nice time, Rey?" he decided to make small talk.

"Oh definitely," she nodded. "I've never been to a fall festival, or a carnival in fact. This is all very new and very exciting."

"The food's so bad here, but it's so good," he said. "Deep fried oreos sound horrible, and like a heart attack, but don't knock it 'til you try it," he joked.

"Hey, I'll try anything once!" she laughed along.

They giggled uncontrollably for the next minute as Ben described the many other 'deep fried' and unhealthy foods from the vendors, with Rey having to grab at her sides from the excessive laughter. He stopped with the jokes to let her take a breather.

"I'm really glad you took me here tonight, Ben," she genuinely smiled. "I don't think I would've had fun with anyone but you."

"Me neither," he beamed at her words.

This _had_ to be the moment. She was looking at him with dewy eyes, and basically said 'kiss me' with those words. _Ben Solo, you're about to kiss Rey Johnson._

It seemed like she wanted him to kiss her too as she was staring at him sweetly, smiling back at his boyish grin. Ben gulped hard and inhaled sharply, slowly leaning towards Rey.

_BOOM!_

They flinched and jumped a foot apart.

Above them in the night sky the fireworks show began. Ben definitely chose the best seat in the house as they were so close to the spectacle. But that sudden noise had kept him from kissing her once again.

Rey turned to him and laughed. He lightened up and laughed along, they both tried to slow their heartbeats from the boom. She smiled at him and wrapped herself around one of his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and watched the rest of the fireworks.

Ben never hated fireworks more than he ever had tonight.

The fireworks show was the last event and the festival grounds were coming to a close. They were directed back to their cars in this packed dirt lot and people were anxious to go home and sleep.

As they reached his car, Ben opened the door for Rey.

"What a gentleman," she said and winked at him before stepping in. "Thank you."

There was a bit of disappointment in Ben for missing some opportunities tonight to make a move on Rey, but with her comment just now maybe there was one more chance! He perked back up, shut her door and scurried over to his side to climb into the driver's seat and shut his door.

He turned to her and they both smiled, then they began to laugh nervously.

_Come on, Ben. Do it!_

Confidently, he took a deep breath, looked at her and opened his mouth to speak.

A bright light flashed in their eyes.

"Come on folks, got to get out of here so we can direct traffic," the security officer in front of his car said. He flashed his light from their faces to the direction he wanted them to move and went on to the next vehicle.

Rey chuckled to herself and looked over at her date.

Gone was his smile. Gone was his bashfulness. Ben looked cross.

"Are you alright?" she wondered.

"Yeah. Let's take you home," he said stiffly. He shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road.

The drive back to the city was eerily quiet. Ben kept his eyes forward the entire time, a permanent frown on his face. Rey managed to glance his way a couple times, but his face stayed the same – emotionless.

 _Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?_ She thought to herself. One minute they were having a good time and the next it was like he wanted nothing to do with her. _Maybe… maybe this isn't working out. Maybe he's not interested… Maybe he's mad that he wasted his time with me._

His car pulled into the drop off area of her dormitory building. Killing the ignition, Ben sat in his seat, both hands still gripping the wheel tightly. Rey remained silent.

 _Maybe this is a sign_ , he thought to himself. It shouldn't be this hard to kiss someone. _Maybe we're not supposed to go any further than this. It's just too bad because I really thought we could've been something special._

"Ben?" Rey's voice pierced the tense silence in the car.

He decided not to let the night be completely ruined and snapped out of his frustration. If this wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be. At least he had a nice time with her tonight. He loosened his grip on the wheel and let out a breathy sigh before turning to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he half-smiled.

She frowned at him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"What?" he grew confused.

Rey deeply sighed.

"It's just… One minute we're having a good time. Then the next… you just go cold on me during the car ride. Did I do something wrong?"

 _Oh crap,_ he thought. _I must've overdone it._

"No of course not," he tried to fix it.

"D-did you not have fun tonight?"

"I had a lot of fun," he honestly said.

But she couldn't seem to believe his words.

"Then what is it? Are you not interested in me?" she figured. "You can tell me. We haven't gone out that long. We can still be friends…"

"Please don't say that," he spoke sternly.

 _There he goes again with the change in mood!_ She thought.

"What?"

"Friends."

"You don't want to be friends with me?" she furrowed her brows, feeling crushed that he wouldn't even want to resort to that.

"No, I don't."

"Oh…"

She was feeling lower than she had been the entire car ride back. Whatever this was, and whether he cared to admit it, Rey thought this was all her fault. She sulked in her seat, hoping not to shed any tears in front of him. _I guess he doesn't like me..._

"I want to be more than friends, Rey."

Her heart stopped. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," he admitted. "But everything ruined it. It's like the universe is telling me that I'm just fooling myself and a guy like me can't get with a girl like you."

"What do you mean ruined it? How? I thought _I_ did something wrong."

"You could never do anything wrong," he shook his head. "It's just… ugh…" he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. This was not how he thought this night would go.

"Ben?" she called his name worriedly.

He let out an infuriated sigh. He picked his head up and stared at the dashboard.

"Rey, I… I just wanted to take you out, have a good time… kiss you and ask you to be my girlfriend," he confessed roughly. "But every time I tried to do something, it got interrupted. So many damn interruptions," he groaned in frustration. "Like the bumpy road on the pumpkin patch, when I won you that prize but spilled my drink, the damn fireworks startled us both, and the stupid security officer flashing his lights at us in the parking lot. Too many things didn't go the way I wanted. Too many damn interruptions."

He let his words sink in. Well, he spit it out. Let that word vomit all over the place. It was now or never. At least she'd finally know that he was a loser.

He turned to look at her, shock was still evident on her face.

_Great, now she thinks I'm a creep._

After another moment of a speechless Rey, Ben decided the night was officially over.

"Let me walk you to your door," he mumbled as he took his seatbelt off. "Sorry I ruined the evening."

When the click from his buckle unclasped his belt, suddenly Rey's mind registered what he said. When Ben rambled, he rambled a lot. It was adorable. But Rey couldn't recall everything he said at that moment because she was still a bit shocked. All she knew was that he liked her, and she liked him, and she wanted to be his girlfriend. That was enough to go from there.

Immediately hearing his door click open, she unclasped her own seat belt and leaped towards him, practically jumping on his lap to reach for his door handle to pull it back shut. Ben was caught by surprise and retreated his hand from the handle, holding his arms in the air as if to surrender. He wasn't expecting Rey to do any of this.

"What are you doing?" he was so confused, and a little terrified.

Realizing what position she was still in – hunched forward hovering his lap with her hand still on his now closed door – she let her hand go from the handle and retreated to her seat, smoothing her jacket out. Once he saw she wasn't going to attack him, he finally retreated his arms down to his lap.

"Uh…" she muttered.

She stared at him deeply in the eyes. For a moment, there was still confusion in his brown orbs, but then his eyes softened as he continued to stare into her hazel gaze. She merely smiled and lean in.

"Trying not to have any more interruptions."

Before he could ask what she meant, she pressed her lips to his and they shared their first kiss.

If it weren't for all those damn interruptions, he would've never known the sensation of what it felt to be floating on a cloud.

He almost missed his chance at a first kiss with her that night.

 _Almost_.

* * *

_**-First Fight-** _

When Rey graduated from her master's program that summer, Ben took the bold step in asking her to move in with him. She was elated and immediately accepted. Their romance had blossomed into a tender relationship. They had fallen in love and Ben was determined to start his future with her immediately. He surprised her with a new house on the outskirts of town so they could still be close to work but have a home to grow together and more importantly, a backyard for Rey.

The transition from living separately to living together went smoothly. It was as if they were meant to live together from the start. Sure, the house was a two-story, four bedroom, 3500 square foot home, but the best thing about it in Rey's opinion was the 2000 square feet of backyard space they had. She immediately fell in love with the place the moment she stepped foot on the grass and saw something in the middle of their yard. At the far end of the space was a sturdy oak tree, waiting to be loved and build memories around it.

~.~.~.~

Their first fight was the worst.

It was the biggest fight they ever had, and it almost ended their relationship.

It happened out of nowhere. It was over the pettiest thing.

Ben had been coming home for two straight weeks frustrated to no extent about the horrible work environment at the office lately and each night the same thing happened. He'd be angry for starters. He'd complain about his colleagues, his boss, and his lack of sleep. She'd listen to it all and console him by handing him a beer and rubbing his back. Rey hadn't found much time to even share her good news that she found a permanent position at the sports agency she was interning for because she didn't want to gloat while he was miserable.

Though listening to her boyfriend's strife could only go for so long when he shared the same complaints every time. He was like a broken record on permanent repeat playing the most unflattering hook to a tasteless song.

Rey's internship was going well. She was learning a lot and the management was pleased by her people skills. She was pulled aside one day by her supervisor and was given great news that once her internship was over, they would hire her on as a physical therapist permanently. Excitedly, she came home and decided to cook a special dinner to share the news with Ben.

It was just like any other day with him. Ben had been thrown a case that he was clearly not the right man for because it was out of his expertise, and no one was there to help him; not Hux his supposed partner or his boss Snoke who knew that Ben was better at legal counseling than contracts. Ben loathed his work environment but still didn't have the audacity to quit.

He came home that evening with a frown on his face and a desperate need for alcohol to rid him of his thoughts of setting his office on fire.

"Welcome home, baby!" Rey greeted him per usual with a bright smile on her face.

He loved his girlfriend, but even she couldn't erase that permanent scowl on his face as of late.

"Hey honey," he kissed the top of her head and made a beeline to the kitchen. Fetching an ice cold beer and popping the cap off, he gulped half of the contents before he made it to a chair.

Rey sat beside him and started to rub his shoulders already.

"How was work?" she asked. Though she already knew what was coming.

"Ugh," he let out an unflattering grumble. "Snoke threw a last minute assignment my way that's not in my expertise and Hux ditched me to do it alone."

"Well I believe in you, sweetheart. You can do it," she encouraged him.

"Thanks, but it's really not my expertise. I really don't know how I'm supposed to get this done," he grunted.

"Then why don't you say something? Talk to Snoke or Hux?" she offered.

"It's not that easy, babe," Ben said. "It's a dirty game they play there. I'm just the sick bastard who always gets the short end."

"Then take back your piece. Play their game and win," Rey said. "You can't just let them toss you around forever."

Ben finished his beer and looked at his girlfriend.

"That's easier said than done, Rey. That's not how it works at First Order."

Ben got up to toss his beer and fetch a new one.

"Then why do you work there?" Rey said from the table.

"Because it's a job," he said flatly.

Rey got up and walked over to the counter and propped her elbows up on it.

"I don't know, Ben. It just seems like you've reached your limit there. You can always quit and find work somewhere else you know."

"Why would I do that? First Order pays me more than I should be paid, and the benefits are unmatchable."

"But what about the actual work?"

"Where am I supposed to go, Rey? Who else will pay me that much money?"

"Is money all that matters to you?"

"It's a pretty huge factor," he said after finishing half his drink.

"Wouldn't you want to be in a meaningful career instead? Know that your work is being noticed and your efforts are making a difference?" she asked him.

"What I do at the First Order makes a difference." He defended. But it really didn't.

"Sure, but you're not being noticed."

"This isn't school where you fight for a teacher's pet position," he spat.

"Are you sure because you told me that everyone kisses butt to your boss all the time to get ahead," she knew he was getting worked up, but she was trying to be patient.

"I don't do that if that's what you're implying."

"I know you're not, sweetheart. But everyone else is. That's why you're getting the short end," she pointed.

"So you want me to play their little game?" he frowned.

"No of course not. But that seems like how it works at your office."

"I'm not following you, Rey."

"All I'm saying is you're upset with your job right now. You've been upset with your job for as long as I've known you and it's most likely been going on before that."

"Yes, and?"

"Maybe you should consider finding another job. Or start your own firm. I've been telling you since we first met, you're more than capable of doing so," she said.

"It's not that simple, honey."

Rey stood up and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Yes it is, Ben. If it makes your happy and it's what you want, you'll find a way. I mean look at me, I thought I'd be neck deep in student loans and working as a waitress forever, but I stuck to my wit and found a company to take me in after college. And I really like where I am now. I can see myself working there for a long time because I love my company and the people there and what I do."

"Look, Rey. I appreciate where you're coming from but it's not the same," Ben rubbed his temples, trying to finish this conversation already.

"How is it not the same?" she placed her hands on her hips. "Sure, we come from two different fields, but a job is a job and if I didn't love my job, I'd leave."

"It's still not the same. If I leave my job, I'll be losing a lot of benefits and money and wasted time. I'm sorry but your career isn't as big as mine," he let the words slip.

She was about ready to pop with that remark.

"I'm sorry, do you think you're above everything just because you're a lawyer?" she mocked.

"I mean technically we are followers of the law," he tried to sound smart.

"And technically you're being a jerk," she scowled.

"How am I being a jerk?" he said incredulously.

"You're condescending me because my job isn't as important as yours."

"Hey now, I did not say that."

"But you implied it."

"Look Rey. You gotta at least agree with me that what I do is at a much higher caliber, much higher effort than yours," he said.

This definitely offended her.

"So you don't think physical therapy and sports medicine isn't important? You don't think helping people rehabilitate their injured bodies is an essential job?" she frowned.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying, Ben?"

"I…" he sighed. "What the hell are we doing? How did this turn into an argument?"

"Don't change the subject," she griped.

"What do you want me to say?" he flung his arms in the air. "You want me to say sorry? Alright, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry if you don't even mean it," she hissed.

"I don't understand, why are you getting mad at me?" he scowled.

"Why are you being so inconsiderate?"

"Me inconsiderate? Don't you mean you?"

"Are you kidding me?! You think I'm the inconsiderate one?" it was her turn to wave her arms fiercely.

"Yeah, you kind of are. You know I've been having a shitty time at work and a shitty day and here you are picking a fight with me the moment I get home," he sneered.

"You know what, Ben. The world doesn't revolve around you 24/7," she poked his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been nothing but considerate and supportive of you for the past two weeks, no ever since we met whenever your job pissed you off."

"Doesn't seem like it at the moment," he mocked her.

"Okay you wanna fight? Fine. Let's fight," she took a rough step closer to him. "You complain about work all the time. Your colleagues push you around and your boss throws impossible tasks your way. Hell, you almost missed our first date because you had to stay late at work!"

"Are we going to bring up the past? Seriously?!"

"Ben, everything that makes you angry leads to your job. Your job is the root of the problem. Why can't you see that? The best thing to do is just quit."

He wasn't sure how to answer Rey, but he sure wasn't going to do what she said.

"I know we have different interests and are working in different fields, but I make an effort to at least be interested and ask about your work. I mean you've been whining about it for so long now I don't have a choice but to hear you talk about Snoke and Hux and everyone at the First Order. Do you even know the name of one of my coworkers?"

"Um… Isn't one of them like a Paul?" he fiddled with his shirt nervously.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Good one, Ben. You don't even know a single name of anyone I work with. Even though I talk about Kaydel, Jess and _Poe_ all the time."

"Poe, yeah. That's his name."

"See, you don't listen to anyone but yourself."

"Come on, Rey. How am I supposed to remember all this? Besides, it's just an internship. Once it's done, you're going to find another place to work and have new coworkers," he tried to reason.

"What makes you think I have to find another place to work?"

"Because you're an intern. You're not an employee."

"Well, if you must know, I just got told by my supervisor that when my internship is up, they're going to offer me a position."

This wasn't exactly how she wanted to share her news but here they were.

"Rey, that's great!" he tried to congratulate her.

She crossed her arms. "When is my internship over, Ben?"

"What?"

"If you claim to be listening to me as much as I listen to you, then tell me when my internship is over."

"Um…"

"Thought so," she spat.

"Come on, why are you getting upset?" he tiredly sighed.

"Because you don't listen to me. And I'm getting fed up with your complaining about your job."

"Are we going back to this again?! If you don't want me to talk to you about it then tell me! I'll stop talking to you about it!" he scowled.

"Oh and just let you be sullen and mopey all the time?" she mocked.

"I'm not like that!" he sneered.

"Yes, you are! You're a great guy but you're such a child when it comes to your work," she wasn't afraid to spit back.

"Well maybe I deserve to let off my steam when I get home because I have to do the harder, higher paying job around here to pay for our bills so you can go off and do silly things like physical therapy!"

Rey stood there, mouth agape. He realized what he just said a little too late.

"Rey…"

Tears were pooling in her eyes. "You're becoming a monster, Ben," she mumbled.

He frowned. "So what if I am?"

She looked at him desperately. His eyes seemed to show how dead he was inside.

"Please don't do this to yourself. Stop punishing yourself and working for someone who is pretty much controlling your life," she begged. "You're better than this."

"I'm sorry, Rey. This is the path I chose," he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"You can still pave your own path."

"I can, but I won't," he admitted.

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks and her tears began to slowly fall.

"I don't know you anymore..."

He watched as her tears increased but didn't do anything to console her.

"If this is the way things are going to be, then maybe I should go. So I'm not in your way," she said.

"What are you talking about? You want to leave?" he was surprised.

"I don't know," she mumbled, hugging herself.

Ben got angry. Very angry. Never would he think Rey would leave him or he leave Rey.

"Maybe I should leave," he said sternly.

She looked up at him in shock. She was about to say something in return, but instead let her tears speak for themselves. She shook her head and ran out to the back crying.

He roughly pulled on his hair and pounded the marble counter in frustration before grabbing his jacket and keys to leave.

Ben climbed into his car and turned the ignition on. He stayed in the driveway, letting his car hiss and come to life, settling into a dull roar.

He rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment before smacking it in frustration. He reached for his phone to turn it on but noticed the battery was low, so he searched his glove compartment for the car charger. As he rummaged through the shelf, he came across an old item.

He pulled it out and examined the piece. It was the napkin he and Rey drew on for their dream treehouse. The same four walled deck and sky roof on the coffee shop napkin. In the midst of his anger his face softened, the crooks of his lips forming a tiny smile.

That was the day he asked her out. That was the day he and Rey began their official courtship. They had come a long way since then. He had to admit, his job had messed up a lot of things in his life, even almost messed up his chance at a first date with her. But she was always there for him, rubbing his shoulders, lending an ear to listen, and believing in him. She believed in him.

If he quit his job, he'd lose the financial stability he's had for almost ten years. He'd be lost and scared and struggling. But he knew if he stayed, it would get in his personal life and who knows if one day his job would truly break him and Rey apart. He had to choose.

Who was more important?

Not even a second later he chuckled at that mere thought, a silly ultimatum. He realized it didn't matter what would happen if he quit the First Order. He had everything he needed. He had Rey. And together they would work it out. They would build a future _together_.

He killed his ignition and ran straight to the yard. He knew she'd be there, hiding behind the trunk of their oak tree. He approached her while she was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bark and weeping to herself.

"Rey?"

She looked up with puffy red eyes at him. He kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Y-y-you came back?"

"I never left."

He held her in his arms while she sobbed.

"I-I was afraid we were over."

"No Rey. It's not over. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Ben. I shouldn't be telling you what to do with your life. It's your job. Your career."

"Yeah but it's _our_ future."

Rey glanced at him, teary-eyed and hopeful.

"All the money in the world wouldn't make me as happy as you make me, sweetheart."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. I don't want to lose you over some job and over an argument. I'm going to fight for you and for us. I promise."

"Oh Ben," she hugged him tight, this time they were happy tears.

At that moment, Ben knew he made the right decision. When her sobbing died down, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Ugh I'm like a sprinkler," she chuckled between sniffles, trying to wipe her eyes.

He helped her a bit and wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs.

"I'd offer you a napkin, but I've only got this one here and it's too special for me to get rid of."

He took the item out of his pocket and handed her the napkin, which she looked at in amazement.

"Our treehouse drawing," she barely whispered.

"I promised my girl that I'd build her a treehouse with a sky roof. And I intend to keep it."

He flashed her a smile and she mirrored it with a very teary-eyed grin.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Rey. More than anything."

"Promise we won't run out on each other ever?"

"If you do run, I'll follow you."

He almost made the wrong decision that night, but thankfully he didn't.

 _Almost_.

* * *

**_-Wedding Day-_ **

Their wedding almost didn't happen.

Let's back track a bit.

Ben proposed to Rey on their two year anniversary. He took her to Maz's coffee shop after their special dinner (coincidentally at that Italian restaurant he wanted to first take her). The usual small café with eight bistro tables was transformed into a romantic space – with twinkly lights hanging across the ceiling, rose petals scattered across the floor, and a coffee cup waiting for her at the counter.

Rey was amazed at how the coffee shop had transformed this way. Of course, Ben had a little bit of help from Finn, Rose and Maz. As she marveled in the intimate setting, he guided her down the path to his intended destination. She and Ben reached the counter and he picked up the paper to-go cup, popped the top off and pulled out the velvet box hidden inside.

She knew what was going to happen and she was so ready for it.

He got down on one knee and asked her the most important question.

"Rey Johnson, you are my everything. My life had always been second best, the consolation prize, the participation ribbon. I never thought I'd ever get to win. Until I met you and realized the universe had kept me back so I can fight even harder to win your heart. From the moment I laid eyes on you I felt a gleam, a twinkle. I knew you were the one I've been waiting for. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Babe, I haven't asked yet. And I'm not done talking," he chuckled.

"Well hurry up, Ben!" she squealed as he rolled his eyes at her impatience. Then she calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry go on," she said giddily.

"Oh Rey," he got up and stood in front of her. "You know, if it wasn't for you nudging me to ask you out because I had no clue, we wouldn't be here today."

He popped the ring out of the pillow and slid it on her finger.

"It's only right that you're speeding up my romantic speech," he chuckled. "But it's alright. If you weren't the pusher that I've come to know, my cheerleader, my motivation... Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And I wouldn't have had the courage to quit my job and start my own firm."

She admired the beautiful diamond ring and looked up at him lovingly.

"Let me spend the rest of my life catching up to you. Will you marry me, Rey Johnson?"

"Of course I will, Ben Solo."

~.~.~.~

Fast forward six months later and on that Saturday afternoon in June nothing was going right. The caterer messed up on their hors d'oeuvres for the reception, the string quartet had been reduced to a trio because their second violinist got sick. The five tiered cake was too big to fit through the front door and into the kitchen. And the guests were getting impatient on top of this very warm day.

Rey was crying in her bridal room and none of her bridesmaids could get her to calm down or unlock her door. As a last hope effort, Ben was called to try to talk and calm her down as he was the only one who knew how to handle the situation. When he reached her room, he asked everyone to leave him alone in the hallway so he could try to talk to his fiancée.

_*knock knock*_

"Sweetheart?"

"Ben?" Rey sniffled from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

Rey walked up to the door so she could speak clearer for him.

"You can't be here, it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony," she said to him. "Everything else is going terribly. I don't want any more bad omens," she sniffled.

"Rey, since when did we rely on luck for our relationship?" he chuckled.

After a brief moment the door clicked to unlock. He twisted the knob and let himself in.

One look at Rey in her white gown and he fell in love all over again. He sighed contently and smiled, almost ready to cry.

"You're beautiful."

Rey looked at him in his black and white tuxedo, wiping her eyes delicately as to not mess up her mascara any more than she already did.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You're so handsome, baby."

"Thanks," He blushed and walked over to his bride to give her a warm embrace.

She sighed into his chest then started to tremble again.

"What's wrong, hon?" he brought her chin up to look at him.

"Nothing's going right today," she mumbled.

"Well when does anything ever go right?" he softly rubbed her shoulders.

"I just don't want this to be a sign or something that we shouldn't get married," she confessed her fears.

"Sweetheart," he let her go and they sat at the bench next to the window. Ben took her hands in his and spoke. "The universe can throw everything our way, but it won't stop me from marrying you. Screw the universe. You're my universe now."

"Oh Ben," her heart fluttered with joy. "Do you really mean that?"

"Rey, there's nothing in the world I'm surer about than you and me. I love you."

"I love you too, honey," she kissed him sweetly.

"So, what do you want to do about the wedding?" he asked.

"I still want to marry you," Rey said surely. "But everything and everyone here is stressing me out," she confessed. "I don't know what to do. Nothing is going as planned."

He held her in his arms, rubbing light circles on her back to comfort her some more.

"I don't care about anyone else here but you, babe," Ben assured his bride. "What do you want to do? Tell me. I just want you to be happy."

Rey sighed happily at his words; a bright smile finally graced her face for the first time all day. She glanced at her groom and realized all she ever needed was him. Nothing else mattered.

"Let's get out of here."

~.~.~.~

It took a minute, but the couple was able to sneak outside and make it to the front lot.

"Ben Solo!"

They whip their heads to the red sedan driving up to them.

"Hurry up and get in the car before anyone finds out you're missing."

Ben helped Rey into the back seat carefully with her dress and veil in tow. He shut the door and sat beside her.

"Thanks for understanding, Maz. And for coming with us," he said to their getaway driver. "We really appreciate it."

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss you two kids getting married for the world. You two fell in love in my coffee shop! I'd be very angry if you didn't ask me to be your witness when you two elope," she said to the couple.

"Thank you so much, Maz. You have no idea how much this means for us," Rey said to her. She was almost on the verge of tears again. Grateful tears.

"No problem. And you look gorgeous my dear girl," she said to Rey.

"Hey pleasantries later. We got to leave before someone sees us!" Ben reminded the ladies.

They drove thirty miles north to a chapel. It was an intimate ceremony. With the officiant, his wife, and Maz the only people in attendance. Ben and Rey stood in front of the old man and exchanged their vows to be together forever. They'd deal with the wedding guests later.

If he didn't go and see her in her room and be her knight in shining armor, they wouldn't have gotten married that day.

He almost didn't get to marry his soulmate.

 _Almost_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Treehouse-_ **

The summer after their first anniversary, Ben surprised Rey and began his project to build her the treehouse she's always dreamed of having.

He had to explain to her the when they moved in that the tree wasn't ready to be built on and it would take a couple years for the tree to mature. She understood, though was still bummed about not getting to build one right away. But was excited nonetheless to even have a yard. After enough time had passed and the tree started showing signs of maturity, Ben called his father to inspect the tree's sturdiness and once they got the approval, Rey was excited to start building immediately. The deck was the first to be built. Ben built it the exact same way he and his father did when he was a boy. It was a sturdy structure and it held up well, almost seven feet above the ground. The next to be built were the walls, then the door and windows, and finally the sky roof. Ben installed a roof but cut open an awning that was protected over a sheet metal that could be opened on sunny days. Rey was overjoyed. She wasted no time in decorating the inside of the space to be cozier, with bean bag chairs, throw blankets, pillows, and a makeshift table from an old milk crate placed inside.

She spent the better half of one afternoon lazily lounging in the treehouse while Ben made the final touches to the roof.

"Almost done, sweetheart," he said to her. "Then I'll get started on the rails."

"You think maybe you should've done that first?" she teased him as she sipped her iced tea while lolling on one of the bean bags.

"Yeah but I've been swinging planks of wood around, I'd probably mess up the rail and have to redo. That'd be a waste," he reasoned.

"Sure, but what about safety?" she said.

"Honey, I'm the one walking around the deck while you sit there and look pretty staring at the sky," he joked.

"Hey, I'm looking through my gorgeous sky roof!" she giggled.

"And you're just egging me on the rails because you're all about safety," he kidded.

"Blame it on the day job, Ben. I have to work with people who get injured for not being safe," she said to him.

He chuckled as he nailed the last piece of the sheet metal to the hinge and stepped out of his area to walk around the deck.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, Rey, because I'm pretty safe and I look where I'm going."

"Look where you're going, ay? Do you remember the time you knocked over your soda when we were at the fall festival? Mhm… clumsy like a turtle," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I was nervous to kiss you!" he defended.

"Nervous… clumsy. About the same," she smirked while balancing her hands as a playful gesture.

Ben shook his head and started to walk towards his wife. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention and he tripped over his electric drill.

"Oh shit!" he said before he toppled over.

"Oh my god, Ben!" Rey cried out.

In an instant, Ben lost his balance and with the lack of a rail wrapping around the deck, he toppled over and fell to the ground below. Thankfully, he fell on his back, so no head injuries it seemed. Rey climbed down the ladder to help him get up and headed straight to their doctor's office. Thankfully, there were no major injuries, and nothing was broken. However, Ben did hit his shoulder and right arm pretty bad on the edge of the deck that he incurred a minor muscle strain. As a precaution, he was told to wear a sling for a few days.

They made it back to their house and Rey helped him out of the car.

"Well now I really am married to a turtle. You're clumsy and slow," she teased while they walked a very slow pace inside.

"If I weren't in so much pain right now, I'd get you back for that, babe," he winced as he tried to laugh.

"Is now also the right time to say I told you so?" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her.

Rey insisted they take it easy for the rest of the day and stay in bed together. But Ben knew that Rey was waiting for the day that the sky roof was done at the treehouse so they would watch the stars that night. He even planned to be finished on a clear evening just for her. So, he insisted they go up to the treehouse and with not much retaliation, she agreed and helped him as best she could.

Getting up to the deck was pretty easy, Ben used his other arm to lift himself up. Getting down was going to be a challenge, but they would deal with it when the night was over.

Ben settled onto one of the beanbags while Rey fetched some thicker blankets for them. When she returned, she settled next to her husband and they finally watched the stars light up the sky in their treehouse through their sky roof.

"Ben?" Rey turned to her husband.

He was holding her as close as he could in his arms and gazing at the beautiful clear night sky.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," she said softly.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I promised you a treehouse, Rey. I will keep all my promises to you."

She beamed brightly, suddenly tears started pooling on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm okay," she happily said through sniffles. "You've given me everything that I could ever imagine and more. This life, this treehouse, this love. Thank you for choosing me always."

"Rey, you're the one who chose me. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled into a kiss with him. She was happy. He was hers and she was his. They counted stars together for a little while until she turned her attention to the space around her. She really couldn't believe that she finally had a treehouse.

"Can you imagine the fun a kid could have in this treehouse?" Rey said. "It's better than any of the ones that I ever dreamed to have."

"Yeah, this treehouse is pretty cool. Wish my dad and I actually finished mine when I was younger," he said.

"I'm just so happy to finally have one. I'd have been happy with just a deck, honestly. I just wanted to be closer to the stars," she cheerfully sighed.

"Wait, so I didn't have to build you anything else?!" he joked.

"I love you?" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

"Don't say that!" she slapped his good arm. "You literally just had an accident today."

"Ow! So maybe not hurt my only good arm then!" he feigned hurt.

She narrowed her eyes and giggled, settling back to a comfortable position with him to gaze up at the night sky.

"If you had this treehouse when you were younger, what would you have done with it?" she was curious.

"Oh man. Play with my buddies. Video games or even just a stereo would've been fun here. Make it a little man cave or something."

"Of course, that's such a 'Ben' answer," Rey rolled her eyes playfully.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?" he raised a brow at her.

"That you'd waste a wonderfully good treehouse into a man cave! This is meant to symbolize youth! Fun! Imagination! A getaway to do it all!"

"A man cave is all that for me," he claimed.

"Augh, you'd have wasted a perfectly good treehouse growing up I tell you," Rey kidded.

"And what would you have done, oh expert of treehouses?" he teased back.

She stuck her tongue out at his playful remark.

"I don't know. Anything and everything. I'd just play pretend, go on adventures with my imagination," she daydreamed. "And okay fine, I'd probably use it as an escape if I wanted to be alone."

"So, am I not allowed here?" he asked.

"Of course you are!" she said. "This treehouse is our little escape cave now," she smiled.

"Escape cave?"

"I was trying to put the two thoughts together. Work with me here, babe," she giggled.

"Alright, escape cave," he chuckled.

"Did your friends have any treehouses growing up?" she asked.

"Yeah. My friend Biggs did. We hung out at his place all the time. Actually, I have one of the most embarrassing childhood moments in his treehouse."

"Ooooh now you have to tell me," she sat up excitedly, turned to him and bunched her hands together under her chin.

"I'd rather not," he tried to dismiss it.

"What?! Come on, Ben. You can't just bring that up then say you can't tell me. That's torture!" she pleaded.

"Well I'm glad to spread the pain, Rey. My shoulder hurts!"

"I mean, I told you to build a rail, didn't I?" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"No changing subjects. Spill!"

"Rey…"

"Why won't you tell me? Oh my gosh did you kill a man?!" she grew wide-eyed.

"How is that embarrassing?" he raised a brow at her.

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me?" she childishly smiled.

"But babe… I don't want to tell you because it has to do with another girl," he confessed.

"Oh…" Rey said. Then she thought about it. "Well, we all have a past, right? I mean. I hope you still aren't in love with her or anything because then we'll have a problem," she tried to lighten the conversation.

"No, no. I promise I'm not. Remember, embarrassing moment?" he said.

"Alright well, I'm cool with it. Tell me," she was persistent.

He sighed.

"Okay fine… When we got to high school, Biggs' treehouse became the 'love shack' as he renamed it."

"For him or for all of you? You know what, I don't even want to know," Rey giggled, not wanting to poke on that disturbing bit. "Go on."

"Okay so I had a crush on this girl and Biggs was having a party for something I don't even remember. Maybe his birthday? Anyways, I somehow managed to get her to go with me up to the treehouse to be alone and talk. Long story short, I was trying to get my first kiss that night, but it never happened because I'm an idiot."

"Oh, don't be like that," Rey fake pouted. "Yeah, you were an idiot, you still are. But you're my idiot now."

"I'm glad my physical and emotional pain amuses you, babe," he chuckled. "But you know what, I think it was better that way that she wasn't my first kiss. She wasn't a good girl anyways. And my first real girlfriend was pretty cool," Ben smiled to himself.

"Ahem, would you like a moment alone with your thoughts about your ex-girlfriend?" Rey quipped a brow.

"Oh come on, hon. You're my girl now. That's all that matters."

"You're damn right," she winked at him. She hugged his neck tight then leaned back to face him. "Well, I may not be your first kiss, but I'm sure hoping to be your last," she said.

"I mean… I still haven't kissed a girl in a treehouse yet," he smirked.

"I think I can fix that," she smiled and placed a kiss on his awaiting lips.

After a minute, they paused to catch a breath.

"You know, I've always wanted to make love in a treehouse," she whispered in a sultry voice.

"What?" Ben wasn't sure he heard that right.

"You heard me."

"Are you serious?" he grew wide-eyed.

"Well, maybe not when I was young, but a girl can still fantasize sometimes, right?" she teased. "Especially when her husband built her the treehouse of her dreams with his bare hands. Very sexy, baby."

"I mean, I promise you I'd do anything for you," he played along.

He started to kiss her and shifted around so she could straddle his lap.

"Is your shoulder going to be ok?" she asked.

"Rey, nothing will stop me from making love to my wife in a treehouse under the stars," he said urgently.

"I'm such a lucky girl," she giggled and continued to kiss her husband passionately.

If it weren't for Ben's clumsiness, he and Rey would have almost missed this passionate moment together.

He almost didn't get to make love to his girl in a treehouse and fall asleep together under the stars.

 _Almost_.

* * *

_**-Unconditional Love-** _

"AUUUUGH!"

"Ah, that sounds bad…"

"OY GAAWWHH!"

"Yup. You're close."

"I hate you so much Ben Solo! This is all your fault!"

"I know. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"God dammit this is so painful!"

"Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe. Just like your doctor showed you."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a tiny human trying to come out of you who's five times the size of your hole!"

It went on like this for her entire third trimester. She meant well, she really did. But Rey's pregnancy was tough. Really tough. Her hormones were amplified times fifty. Ben took it like a champ, catered to her needs, took all the hormonal induced insults, and held her in his arms every night per her request letting her cry out her unnecessary frustration that her ankles were swollen, and that she missed sushi. But it was all worth it as he was blessed and grateful that the woman he loved was carrying his child. Any moment now they'd be meeting the tiny addition to their family.

"Alright, looks like we're about there," Rey's doctor announced to the couple. "You two ready to meet your baby?"

They prepped everything for Rey and all too soon the doctor urged her to push.

Ben was standing right by her side holding her hand as she gripped it so tight that he was going numb.

"You got this, sweetheart. I'm right here," he coached her.

"Unnnghh!" she shrieked.

Suddenly, a horrible unexplainable thought popped in her head.

"Ben, what if there's not enough toes, or what if there's too many!?" her brain went berserk.

"I'll love our child no matter how many limbs they have," he chuckled at her.

She tearily laughed and grabbed on to his hand a bit tighter. He grinned back and rolled his eyes playfully. He loved her but he couldn't wait 'til her mood swings were finally over.

"Alright, one more big push for me, ok mommy?" her doctor asked.

Ben held on to her as she screamed bloody murder and pushed as hard as she could. Moments later, the most beautiful noise materialized.

The sound of their crying baby.

A sweaty, teary-eyed Rey looked over at her doctor then to Ben. She shared a sweet smile with him as he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Would you two like to meet your son?" their doctor came over after quickly cleaning up their newborn child.

Their doctor gently placed their baby in Rey's arms and let the newly formed family have some alone time together. Ben sat beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her while she held their infant. They cooed at the bundle of joy they created, kissing his soft face and tiny limbs – for the record, he had the right number of toes and fingers.

"You did good, mommy," he smiled at his wife.

She turned to him and pecked him on the lips.

"You too, daddy."

"He's so beautiful," Ben sighed happily.

"He's perfect," Rey said.

Their son was the greatest blessing. Rey and Ben couldn't have been any happier.

"I'm sorry for being crazy hormonal pregnant on you these past few months," she turned to him apologetically. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, hon," he chuckled. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Even when I showed my crazy side? Because I'm sure I'll go crazy even more in the future when this little monster grows up."

"Oh Rey, you're so cute," Ben smirked. "I already knew you were crazy. That's why I married you," he joked.

"Well I hope I'm worth it," she stuck her tongue at him.

He looked down at his son and wife.

"Babe, you're worth it. You and our son will always be worth it."

All she needed was that assurance and just like that, Rey was full of the same love Ben had for her and their son. Their little family.

"What should we name him?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. They didn't have any names in mind. They wanted the gender to be a surprise, so there wasn't really a need to be set on a name. What should they name their kid?

"Hmm… how about Joe?" he suggested.

"Really? Joe?" she wondered.

"Yeah… Joe," he repeated. "Like a cup of joe. Like coffee."

"You want to name our son after coffee?" Rey chuckled.

"I do," he said confidently. "And before you say it's weird. I have a reason."

"Pray tell then, my love," she smirked at him.

"Well, I met my amazing wife at a coffeeshop, and we got to know each other over many, _many_ cups of coffee. It's only fitting our son's name be a product of our love story as well."

Rey giggled at her husband.

"Hm… Joe… I like Joe," she agreed.

He kissed his wife on the lips and held her in his arms while their son was staring innocently back at them with his innocent brown eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Joe Solo."

When Rey asked Ben to watch their son for a bit while she took a nap, he held the newborn in his arms and felt a warm feeling in his chest. The feeling of being so full of love for someone, a selfless love. He never thought he'd be a father. He never thought he'd ever meet a woman and fall in love and start a family. Rey gave him all of that.

He almost didn't get to experience this unconditional love for his wife and son.

 _Almost_.

* * *

**_-Greatest Opportunity-_ **

"Joey sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Rey gently patted his little shoulder. She and Ben sat on opposite sides of their son's racecar bed that morning.

The little guy yawned out his sleep and rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his parents.

"G'morning," he sleepily smiled at them.

"Hey buddy," Ben chuckled. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday?" he guessed.

"Good job, sweetie," Rey praised her son for remembering his days of the week. She spent many days teaching him. This was a proud moment. "Do you know what else is today?"

"Uh," the little boy sat up straighter, wrinkling his forehead in thought. "Grammy and grampy are coming over?"

"That too," Ben nodded. He looked over at Rey and they were surprised their son hadn't said anything yet. "Come on buddy, one more thing. Think about it…"

"Uh…"

"What have you been waiting for all week?" Rey encouraged the toddler. "It has something to do with cake…"

"My birthday!" Joe finally remembered. He jolted up and jumped in the air.

"There we go!" Ben caught his son mid bounce and stood up, swinging him around like a pretend airplane.

Rey laughed at her two boys and sauntered around the bed to Ben as he held Joe on his hips.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Rey said to her son.

"Happy birthday, little man," Ben greeted him as well.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy," he happily said as he was sandwiched in a loving embrace by his parents. "Can I have cake now?"

His parents laughed at one another. He was finally awake and alert and his goofy self.

"There's our son," Rey joked with Ben.

"Well, he does take after his mother, who literally has food on her mind most of the time," he teased.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at her husband and stuck her tongue at him.

"Says the guy who wouldn't stop licking the spoon for the frosting!" she jabbed back.

"Daddy you ate frosting without me?!" Joe was shocked.

"Sorry little man. Daddy's got to eat too," he chucked his son playfully on the chin.

"Can I have cake now?" he asked again with the cutest dimply smile.

"Your son's good," Rey smirked at Joe's cuteness.

"He learned that from you, ya know," he teased his wife. "You two corner me with your cuteness it's not fair!" Ben defended.

Rey and Joe laughed, agreeing with Ben that they did take advantage of their power of cuteness on him.

"Anyways, we have to wait for grammy and grampy to come so we can all sing to you, kiddo," Ben said and put him down. He knelt to his son's level and shared something else. "But your mom and I have a present for you. And you can open it right now if you want."

Those words were what every child loved to hear.

"PRESENT?! Yes pleeease!" he shrieked.

Rey picked up her son and instructed him to close his eyes. Just to be sure, she held her hand above his tiny fingers to make sure the little guy didn't peak. Ben and Rey led their son out back and into the middle of their yard.

"Okay Joey, on the count of three we can look."

The three of them began their countdown. "One… Two… Three!"

The moment Joe opened his eyes his face beamed brighter than the sun and his eyes grew five times larger.

"TREEHOUSE!" he shrieked from the top of his lungs.

Ever since Joe turned three and started outrunning his parents, he had been yearning to climb that structure atop the oak tree in their backyard. Rey, however, wouldn't allow him to go up just yet until Ben made a few modifications – like install that rail around the deck, and ensure proper safety for their son. Ben spent the better half of the past year making the appropriate alterations, though he left the sky roof for Rey because he would still do anything for her. The superhero dad that he was, Ben finished just in time for their son's fourth birthday.

"I can play there now?" Joe asked excitedly.

"Yes, baby. We built this for you," Rey said to her son after he gave his parents a very big hug.

"And we made you in it too," Ben teasingly whispered to his wife.

"Ben!" Rey's cheeks flushed as she smirked at her husband's inappropriate yet accurate remark.

Ben climbed up the ladder first before being handed Joe and Rey followed suit. She stood at the entrance of the door with Ben's arms wrapped around her waist as they smiled, watching their son explore this new habitat, excited to begin his childhood of adventures in this very space.

After a joyous time celebrating little Joe Solo's fourth birthday with Ben and Rey's friends and family, the happy trio ended the night at their favorite place. With the sky roof open to the glittery night sky, Ben held Rey in his arms while their son was sleeping on her lap.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Rey brought up randomly.

"Of course I do," Ben lovingly kissed the top of her head. "In Maz's coffee shop. Funny thing right before I saw you, Maz was grilling me to find a girl already. Good thing I saw you, so she'd stop with the pestering," he chuckled.

"Glad I could help," she giggled.

"You have no idea, hon," he smiled. She really did change his life that day.

"You want to know a secret?" she said to him.

"Wait, we've been married almost six years and you still keep secrets from me? I'm appalled!" He feigned hurt.

"Just this one," she smirked at his playfulness.

"I mean, if it's a deal breaker I can't promise you I won't get upset," he joked.

"Do you want to know my secret or not?" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Since I spend most of my time picking up and dropping off Joe at daycare, my only interaction has been with exhausted parents and hyperactive four-year-olds," he teased. "I live for gossip, babe. Shoot," he said.

Rey sat up a bit straighter making sure Joe was still comfortable and asleep.

"The first moment I saw you and we locked eyes, I saw a glint, like a twinkle between us. I can't explain," she started to grow shy.

Ben of course thought it was adorable.

"I felt it too," he smiled at her.

Then she turned to the stars.

"When I went home that night I stared at the sky and all the twinkling stars brought me back to your eyes. I saw my future loud and clear… and you were in it," she confessed.

Ben leaned forward and enveloped Rey into a loving embrace, careful of course not to crush and wake their son.

"Well I can tell you that that was the best secret you've ever told me," he whispered in her ear. "I saw my future with you too. That's why I was so nervous to talk to you," he confessed.

They broke from their hug and she rested on his chest as he leaned back on the lumpy bean bag cushion, supporting the three of them.

"I was so disappointed when you suddenly got up to leave. But you came back and introduced yourself. Thank you for that," she shared.

"No, thank you for being you," he said to her.

"No really, Ben. I was supposed to be set up by a friend because she wanted me to start dating again after my last relationship. I didn't know what I was waiting for really except that I didn't think my heart had any love left to give to anyone. Until I saw you. Even just the first day we talked, I knew you were the one. So, I waited for you," Rey shared.

"Oh sweetheart," Ben tightened his grip on Rey. "I'm sorry I took so long to ask you out… and kiss you… and ask you to marry me… and like everything," he awkwardly shrugged.

She snickered at him. Indeed, he was as slow as a turtle.

"I would've waited for you for a lifetime."

She turned to him and smiled into his loving kiss.

For a guy who would always come in second best, receive the consolation prize, or be given a participation ribbon, Ben's patience had finally paid off. His wife and son were his greatest prize, his first place trophy, his forever.

And to think, Ben almost missed his chance - his greatest opportunity - at true love and happiness if he didn't decide to be brave and talk to Rey that fateful morning in the coffee shop.

 _Almost_.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This idea came to mind when a colleague told me that I couldn't end a dialogue with the world "Almost" because it implied doubt lol. But then I said, unless you're implying that the person had gone through so much to get there and almost missed their chance, ending with that word almost sounds cheeky. Long story short, I wrote a quick Reylo fic about it :) Are you tired of the word yet?
> 
> Stay tuned for my next one!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!  
> -ThoughtsInMyMind


End file.
